As logic circuits become progressively smaller, the logic circuit architecture is typically such that it is common for electrical interconnects between point A and point B within a logic circuit to run through or over point C of the logic circuit, thus causing an unintended electrical connection to point C. A common way to avoid this problem is to route the interconnect around point C to avoid an unintended electrical connection. This routing around point C requires a longer connection than directly connecting point A to point B.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system for providing electrical insulation for local interconnects in a logic circuit which facilitates a direct electrical connection between two points in a logic circuit without unwanted electrical connections to other points in the logic circuit. The present invention addresses such a need.